On a eu la même idée
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Ryo et Yamapi sont coincés dans les bâtiments de la Johnny's...


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : On a eu la même idée

Source : News

Résumé : Ryo et Yamapi sont enfermés dans les bâtiments de la Johnny's.

Note : Voici la suite de mon dernier OS toujours pas très long mais c'est quand même un nouveau RyoPi pour toutes les fans.

On a eu la même idée

Coincé depuis maintenant bientôt une heure devant la porte d'entrée de la Johnny's qu'ils ne pouvait quitter, Yamapi soupira fortement.

_ Ryo! J'm'ennuie!

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse?

_ Trouve le moyen de nous occuper.

_ Pourquoi se serait à moi de trouver?

_ Parce que c'est toujours toi qui a les idées.

Seul le silence lui répondit le laissant retourner à la contemplation de l'horloge qui surplombait l'accueil.

_ On a qu'à retourner danser.

Lançant un regard blasé à son amant, Nishikido lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était d'accord avec l'idée.

Alors Yamashita toujours énervé de ne rien avoir à faire finir par se lever avant de tourner en rond dans le hall observant chaque mur dans le moindre détail. De son coté, Ryo détaillait Yamapi sous toutes les coutures.

Après sa douche, il avait revêtu un jean qui moulait parfaitement bien ses fesses rondes et musclées avec un T-shirt blanc qui laissait deviner tout son torse bien dessiné.

Soudain une idée apparue dans son cerveau.

_ J'ai toujours voulu faire ça sur le bureau de Johnny-san.

_ Faire quoi?

_ Pi-chan! Ne fais pas l'innocent!

S'approchant de son amant avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres Yamapi s'abaissa au niveau de son aîné pour déposer un bisou sur ses lèvres.

_ Alors qu'est ce qu'on attends?

Attrapant la main que lui tendant son cadet pour l'aider à se relever Ryo le tira à lui afin l'embrasser passionnément. Passant ses bras autour du cou de Ryo, Yamapi répondit au baiser laissant son corps se coller un peu plus contre celui du plus vieux.

Les mains de Nishikido partaient déjà visiter le torse de Tomohisa par dessous son T-shirt avant que Pi ne l'éloigne de lui.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais faire ça dans le bureau de Johnny-san et pas dans le hall.

_ Oui, mais t'es tellement sexy.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Le rire de Yamapi résonna dans l'entrée avant que le Kanjani ne dépose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Attrapant la main chaleureuse de son cadet, Ryo le tira après lui à travers les couloirs toujours aussi déserts du bâtiment de la Johnny's. Le rire de Yamashita se fit de nouveau entendre alors que Nishikido pressait un peu plus le pas.

_ Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi.

Planquant Pi contre le mur avant de coller son bassin au sien, Ryo frotta son sexe durcit contre la cuisse de son cadet alors que l'une de ses mains se glissait jusqu'à ses fesses.

_ Si tu savais!

Embrassant de nouveau son cadet, Nishikido repris sa marche un peu plus rapidement qu'avant.

_ Si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi sexy.

Rigolant de nouveau, Yamapi fini par voir le but de cette expédition au fond du couloir. Pourtant il arrêta Ryo dans son avancée.

_ Quoi?

_ Ecoute!

C'est vrai que maintenant que Nishikido tendait l'oreille, il pouvait entendre des bruits plutôt suspects.

_ Tu crois que c'est Johnny-san?

Une grimace de dégoût passa sur le visage de Yamashita avant qu'il ne réponde.

_ Nan. Il a une voix plus grave que celle là.

_ Sauf si le plaisir le fait crier dans les aigues.

_ Ryooo! Epargne-moi les images mentales!

S'approchant encore jusqu'à avoir l'oreille collée à la porte, Yamapi chercha à qui pouvait appartenir ses voix.

_ Mais qui serai assez idiots pour se laisser coincé dans le bâtiment?

_ Nous, Ryo !

_ C'est pas pareil !

Leurs chuchotements furent coupés par un cri plus fort que les précédents.

S'éloignant un peu de la porte, Ryo et Yamapi attendirent que les deux amants quittent la pièce afin de connaître leurs identités. Quand Pi vit Jin suivit de Kame sortir du bureau de Johnny-san, il ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler à nouveau.

_ Bakanishi ! J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Tournant des regards surpris vers les éclats de voix, les deux Kat-Tun furent surpris de voir leurs amis de News dans le couloirs.

_ Vous êtes coincé aussi ?

_ Si on est là Bakanishi.

_ Ah oui.

_ Et pourquoi dans ce couloir particulièrement ?

_ Il semblerait qu'on ai eu la même idée.

Fin

Voilà. Je sais qu'il y a pas de lemon mais je peux pas en faire un à chaque OS parce que c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple à écrire les lemons.

En espérant que ça vous aura plut quand même et merci d'avoir lu et pour le reviews ^_- !

Chibi


End file.
